As modern merchandising concepts have developed, contact displays have been more and more resorted to, particularly in trade shows, conventions, and similar locations where the showing off of merchandise and advertising material is prevalent. Portable screen-like structures have come into common use, many covered with fabrics or similar materials and in many instances are of the folding screen type.
All of the prior known display systems have been relatively heavy to transport, are bulky in structure and many are relatively complex in construction and operation.